Imaginary Reality
by My Alibi
Summary: Mina has gone crazy and longs only for Malachite's return... just read... my most dismal fic ever. O.o Warning, Death involved.


**Imaginary Reality**  
  
  
~~*~~

  
  
Author Notes:Alright, run down. Mina has cracked(we all saw it coming) because Malachite turned evil. Well, it's half brainwashing. O.o She couldn't quite grasp that. The other senshi are trying to help her. Set in the Silver Millennium. The stuff in italics are song lyrics.   
  
Music: Imaginary, Evanescence   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. No matter how many fanfics I write, I still don't own it. *sigh*  
  


~~*~~((Serenity's POV))~~*~~  
  


  


The sheets were sweat coated when her screaming finally ceased. We couldn't hold her down, no matter how much we tried. I know I was crying.   
  
It's so hard to watch her like this. She was my best friend... before... before everything happened. Now she doesn't know who we are, let alone who she is.   
  
She screams in her sleep, she says nothing when she wakes. She only stares out of the tower window.   
  
I cry as I watch it all.  
  
It hurts so much to watch.   
  
They try to tell me I shouldn't be here. It's too much for me. Maybe it is. I'm not a senshi like my friends, I'm just a princess. But Mina was just as much my friend as their's. I stay. I can't do much, but I want to be here.   
  
I can get her to swallow some broth once in awhile. That's how I've justified my presence. It's just so hard to watch.   
  
I want to kill the bastard responsible.   
  


~~*~~((Mina's POV))~~*~~  
  


  
_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_  
  
  
He was so gentle with me. I loved him. I loved him. I **love** him. He is the only man I'll ever love. How could he hurt me?  
  
It couldn't have been him. They lie. They lie to me.   
  
Who are they?   
  
I don't care. They won't let me go. I want to go back to him. Let me go. Let me go back.   
  
_Cannot cease for the fear _  
  
  
He'll be mad if I don't come. He'll hurt you for upsetting me. They don't listen, I don't tell. They'll pay. Yes, they'll pay for keeping me from him.   
  
I love him. I love him.  
  
They'll pay. I can't wait. They'll pay.   
  
_Of silent nights_  
  
  
It gets so quiet when they sleep. I watch them. They don't know I watch, but I do. I stare at them. So frail. They'll pay. I love him. They'll pay.   
  
They don't know when I watch them. They don't guess. They don't know. I could make them pay. No, he'll make them pay. They'll pay.   
  
I love him.   
  
_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_  
  
  
Dreams hurt. I don't dream. I don't sleep. Sleeping hurts. They'll pay. They upset me. They'll pay. I love him. He'll make them pay. Yes, he'll make them pay.   
  
I can't wait.   
  
_The goddess of imaginary light_  
  
  
I'm a goddess. They can't say no. They'll pay. I'll make them pay. We'll make them pay. They'll die.   
  
Warm blood. I want to see their blood. Do they bleed? I don't bleed. I'm a goddess. I want them dead. No one tells me no.   
  
I love him. I love him. He'll make them pay.   
  


~~*~~((Lita's POV))~~*~~

  
  
  
It hurts. Mina was our leader, our friend. It's hard to see her like this. Malachite is going to pay for doing this to her. I'll kill him myself!   
  
We finally convinced Serenity to leave. She was dying with each scream. She'll be back, we all know. But at least she can sleep. None of us sleep much. We're afraid of what might happen.   
  
Mina may still be in that shell. The Mina we all love. I hope, to every god or goddess I've ever worshiped, I hope she'll be alright. Damn bastard.   
  
Malachite deserves to die.   
  


~~*~~((Mina's POV))~~*~~

  
  
  
_In my field of paper flowers_  
  
  
They'll pay. I know they'll pay. They will. I love him. He won't leave me here.   
  
They sent the princess away. Ha! She's not safe from him. He'll make her pay, too. He'll make them all pay. They pay. He said they would. He wouldn't lie.   
  
I only have to wait. They'll pay. I wait and they'll pay. I love him. He wouldn't lie.  
  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
  
  
I can wait. I wait. He'll come. I know he will. I can wait.  
  
I can't sleep. They'll get me if I sleep. I scream. He leaves me when I sleep. I wait. He'll make them pay. They'll pay. Soon. Soon they'll pay.   
  
Their blood. So warm. So warm. They'll pay. They'll die.  
  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
  
  
I can wait. They think I sleep now. They think. They're wrong. I wait. They'll pay. I wait. He'll make them pay. I love him. They'll pay.   
  
They'll lose blood. They'll die.   
  
They'll pay. He loves me. I love him. He'll make them pay.   
  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_  
  
  
I watch. I wait. He'll come. He'll come and make them pay. He'll make them pay. I love him. He loves me. He'll make them pay.   
  
I'll go with him. They'll pay for making me come back. I want to go. I want to go away.   
  
I'll wait. I can wait forever. I'm a goddess. I won't die. They'll pay. They'll die. I'll live forever.   
  
I love him. He'll make them pay.   
  


~~*~~((Ami's POV))~~*~~

  
  
  
I can hardly bare to watch her. I've tried sedatives. I can't get her to rest. She sits and stares out the window like she's waiting... waiting for him!   
  
Dear goddess, Selene, I wonder if she'll ever come back to us. I'm worried, too. None of my medical training has ever covered something like this. It's like... she's a different person.   
  
It's so frightening. I want Mina back. I miss her so much.   
  
Malachite... oh he's such a bastard! He played with her from the beginning, no doubt! I get so angry thinking about it.   
  
I can only keep trying to help Mina... her mind isn't rotted. It's just... different. Too different. She's unstable.   
  
The screams are the worst. Her screaming...  
  


~~*~~((Mina's POV))~~*~~

  
  
  
_I linger in the doorway_  
  
  
It's time. I'm done waiting. I love him. He's here. He'll make them pay. I can leave. I can go back! I love him. He'll make them pay.   
  
He'll kill them. He'll make them pay. Their blood... so sweet. So warm. So sweet. I need only do what he tells me. I need only do what he asks. I love him. We'll make them pay. Soon. So soon.   
  
We'll go. Go now. Make them pay soon. He promises. He won't lie. I love him. He won't lie to me. He'll make them pay. We'll make them pay.   
  
_Of alarm clock screaming monsters_  
  
  
I'll go with him. We'll leave here. I love him. He'll take me away. He'll take me back. I love him.   
  
He loves me. He won't let me fall. He'll make them pay. We'll make them pay. I'll go with him. We'll make them pay. Soon. So soon. Their blood. Sweet... warm. So soon.   
  
_Calling my name_  
  
  
I'll go. We'll go away from here. I go with him. They'll pay. So soon.   
  
He calls a name. Is that my name? It must be. I go with him. Good bye, little room. Good bye, traitors. You'll be dead soon. Enjoy you're life. You'll pay soon. He'll make you pay. We'll make you pay.   
  
_Let me stay_  
  
  
Good bye, little room. I go away. I go with him. I love him. He'll make you pay. So soon. Soon you'll die.   
  
_Where the wind will whisper to me_   
  
  
The wind is warm. He won't let me fall. We leave. We go away. We'll be back. You'll die. You'll pay. We'll make you pay.   
  
The wind speaks. It tells me things. It tells me to kill you. Destroy you. You're cities. You're princess. You'll pay. We'll make you pay.   
  
Soon. So soon.   
  
_And where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_  
  
  
It rains. I can feel the rain, too. We're going away. He's taking me there. He loves me. He'll make them pay. He saved me. We'll make them pay.   
  
Then we'll be together and no one can stop us.   
  


~~*~~((Rei's POV))~~*~~

  
  
  
I don't understand how, but she's gone. Through every barricade we could muster, she's gone. We're searching every hall and room in the entire palace, but I know we won't find her.   
  
Malachite has her. I know he does. It's the only answer.   
  
We'll fight for her. We want the old Mina back! He took her from us once, we won't allow it again! I for one, will see him dead.   
  


~~*~~((Malachite's POV))~~*~~

  
  
  
_If you need to leave the world you live in_  
  
  
She looks so pitiful. She was waiting that whole time for me to return to her. She babbles about love. She wants revenge on them.   
  
Revenge I can do. I want them dead as much as she seems to. Love, though? I don't think I'm capable of it anymore. Bah, who cares. She doesn't have to know. She'll make a nice pet.   
  
_Lay your head down and stay a while_  
  
  
I can restore her mind, to my standards of course. Just lay your pretty head down, Mina. I'll make you better. I'll turn you into my puppet.   
  
And then we'll get revenge. Oh sweet revenge. The blood of the Moon will flow like a river. Just wait, Mina. You'll have your turn.   
  
You'll have your sweet revenge.   
  
_Though you may not remember dreaming_  
  
  
You will be my puppet, Mina. You'll be loyal. You won't remember a past life. Not any of the good memories, at least. The ones of pain will be useful. They hurt you, Mina. Remember that. They hurt you.   
  
You'll get your revenge. Sleep, Mina. Sleep now. Soon you'll have revenge.   
  
_Something waits for you to breathe again_  
  
  
Soon it'll come. Soon you'll awaken as a new kind of goddess. You'll have you revenge. They'll fear you. They'll bow before you and await your judgement.   
  
Just wait, Mina. Sleep now. When you awake, it begins.   
  


~~*~~((???'s POV))~~*~~

  
  
  
_In my field of paper flowers_  
  
  
It's so simple to pick a life from it's fragile shell. They cry. They call out to me. Some beg for mercy. I cannot give mercy. I am the goddess of death. I kill. I deal out revenge.   
  
And they all shall die.   
  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
  
  
There's a song in my mind. It's a lullaby. I sing it as I kill them all. It's an eery sound against their screams. I enjoy it. Their blood is warm on my hands. They're screams excite me.   
  
It's the best when they cry.   
  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
  
  
It's over for them. Their dying, or dead. They cannot stop me. I am the goddess of death. A new age has begun, one of death.   
  
Their all dead. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury. They weren't the great warriors they're rumored to be. They died perhaps the easiest. No, perhaps not. Their princess did.   
  
She died with nothing but tears ands screams. Her lover, the Earth prince, was a little more of a challenge. He's dead now, too.   
  
And my love is happy. He's proud.  
  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_  
  
  
Their blood is so warm, so sweet. It runs over my hands, around my feet. It flows like a river.  
  
He's proud. He made them pay.   
  
We made them pay.  
  
  
  


~~*~~

  
  
Author Notes: Ok... perhaps the most dismal thing I've written in a very long time. O.o I hope it makes more sense to you guys than it did to me. I hope the POV thing wasn't too confusing. Oh, and you guys did get that '???' was Mina, right? O.o I hope. Dang... too dismal for my own good, I think. *shudders* C'mon... toss me a bone! ... by reviewing. 


End file.
